I'm going to die!
by ArielButtercup
Summary: What if you find out, that the books and TV show you love is real, that you are in it. You are on a road trip and than realize that everything goes wrong.


Special thanks to May Glenn, without her help I could't have published this story. And also thanks for allowing me to take you as a template for one of my characters.

_**Disclaimer: Don't profess to own Supernatural, so don't attempt to sue.**_

Also have a look at my other story "Jeder Tag zählt." Sorry that it is in German. But I will upload soon a new story, it just needs to be typewriten so keep your eyes open for it.

* * *

"**I'm Going To Die!"**

"Megan, we never should have left the car. We will never reach the town!"

"Okay, so it wasn't my best idea to leave the car, but you can't say that our road trip isn't an adventure!" Megan said with a smile to her friend.

"I hate walking, and especially in rain. This street is endless! How far is it to the town?" asked Tascha, whining, tired, and scared because it will be dark soon.

"I don't know. You asked me that ten minutes ago and I still don't know how long it will take us!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Both girls walked in silence for an hour. But then—

"You know, this car sounds like Dean's Impala," said Tascha.

"Dude. You watch way too much Supernatural. The books were totally better."

The girls had turned around to see the car when Megan said, "It even looks like Dean's Impala! That's weird!"

The Impala stopped some yards after it passed them.

"Did you see that? The driver and the other guy? Dude—they even look like Sam and Dean!" Megan said, shocked by her own words. Tascha just stared, unable to find words. The two boys in the car argued with each other before the Impala drove backwards and stopped near them.

"Do you need a lift, girls? We can give you a ride to the next town, if you like," said the driver, who looked like Dean.

Megan looked to Tascha, who was still speechless. "That would be nice, but we are like soaking wet. Not like that," Megan added pointedly.

The driver tried to maintain. "That's okay, just sit on the blankets back there," he said.

The other guy introduced himself and the driver, "Hi, my name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother, Dean. And you are?"

"Megan Bumblebee and Natascha Braddock. Thanks for the ride."

"What the hell are you two doing on the side of the road, anyway? It's raining and almost dark!" Dean behaved just like he did in the television series Megan and Tascha were familiar with. He very obviously checked them both out in the rearview mirror.

"We are on a road trip, and our car totally just died. We have no idea why—it was fine when we left New York. We don't have any cell reception, so we started walking," Megan said, trying to explain their situation.

Suddenly, Tascha found her voice: "What are you two doing here?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other nervously before Sam answered. "We are on a road trip, too. We've been in different towns; helping out where our help is needed."

"Bullshit!" Tascha said, loud and serious, so that Megan looked at her, shocked. "You two are hunters of supernatural stuff. The more I think about it, the more I know something is wrong about this road. It never ends, there's no cell reception, the car died and before that, the radio was—weird. So what's going on here?" she demanded.

The boys couldn't hear it, but Megan did: Tascha was cool on the outside but inside she was screaming like that time she screamed at the castle when the bird flew at her face.

"Okay, you're right, we are hunters, and we are on a hunt right now, so don't be mad, but have a sip of this holy water," Sam said knowing that there is no other way as saying the truth. He handed Megan a bottle.

"Bottom's up," Megan said, taking a solid swig from the plastic bottle. She scrunched up her face in distaste and immediately spit it out. "Ugh! Guh-ross!"

Tascha began to laugh uncontrollably as Dean threw a fit. "My baby!"

"Okay, yeah, sorry. Should have warned you it is also salted. Can you try another sip, please?" Sam tried.

Megan grumbled something obscene but took a drink. Then, brightening, she handed the bottle to Tascha. "Your turn, dude." Because of Megan's face Tascha was alerted that the water tasted gross so she drank the water without incident.

After the salted holy water incident, Sam explained what they were hunting.

"One hundred years ago, there was a man, Malcolm MacDuff. He went on a business trip but came back early. He took this street and saw his wife on one of the side streets. She was kissing someone and it wasn't him."

"Obviously," Dean and Megan said at the same time. Tascha smiled and then said,

"So she had an affair? He got mad and now haunts the street where he found her. Poor man." Tascha seemed to feel really sorry for MacDuff.

"Well, yes, she had an affair, but not like you think. She was kissing another woman. MacDuff went mad and killed his wife's lover immediately. Then he took her home. A few days later she came back to the street to say goodbye. MacDuff followed her and when he saw that she was weeping in longing for her illicit lover, he killed her on the spot. He declared that nothing sinful like this would ever happen on this street again. Since then, women who travel in pairs on this street die under mysterious circumstances."

Tascha became really pale and her eyes grew wide in shock. "Do you mean, MacDuff wants to kill Megan and me because he thinks we are doing something dirty? That is insane! I would never—I mean—"

Megan laughed sophomorically before sobering up. "So how do we get out of this alive? Sorry, Tascha, but that's just genuinely hilarious. I mean, dude! We're about to get ganked by a ghost who thinks I dig chicks! How could this get any more twisted?"

"There is nothing funny about this. At all," Tascha insisted.

"Yeah… So how do we survive?"

"We're working on this. No one is dying tonight. Not if I can stop it." Dean looked in the mirror at Tascha. She didn't look well, and he started to worry about his car.

"Because of that it is impossible to leave the street?" Tascha asked quietly.

"Yes," Sam answered. "We saw something like this before somewhere else. And to make it even worse, Tascha, you have the same look as MacDuff's wife."

Tascha couldn't have gone any paler, so she just started crying. "I don't wanna die!"

"I won't let you die!" Megan said, embracing her friend in the most heterosexual manner possible.

"That's right. I promise you, no one will die," Dean said.

"Ok-k-kay," Tascha whimpered.

"We have a plan," Dean said. "Well, not a good one. But we have one, which is better than most days. MacDuff was cremated but there must be something from him close to the road. We just find this, salt it, and burn it. Simple, right? Done this millions of times before. So, don't worry. Totally easy," Dean said, smiling.

"The only problem is we don't know where it is, or what it is. And, once MacDuff finds his victims, they never survive the night," Sam said while he looked at a map to find the place where they died.

"Dude, don't scare the girls even more," Dean said while he stopped the Impala and turned around to the girls. "Can you shoot?"

"What? No! I'm German! We don't shoot! We don't have guns like candy!" Tascha wailed. "I'm going to die!"

"I'm not!" Megan insisted. "I can shoot. Gimme the gun." She turned to Tascha with a condescending and lecherous grin. "I'll protect you, honey."

"Stop this! Now he will only kill us more!" Tascha cried.

"Okay. We have to find the remains and burn them," Sam said in a down-to-business voice.

When Dean opened the trunk and poor Tascha saw all the guns, she seemed to die before she even met the ghost. Megan saw this and said, grinning, "Oh, darling, don't worry, I'll protect you from the ghost."

Dean smiled: "Awesome, it's like live porn."

"Dude!" Megan said indignantly. "I'm standing right here—fully clothed!"

"Well don't let me stop you!"

"Okay, look," Sam said, attempting to repair the situation. He huffed and continued, "Just—Dean, stop it, okay? Megan—you're not helping! Tascha, it's okay, relax." Sam rummaged in the trunk to figure out which of the many guns he wanted to hand to the girls.

"Dibs!" Megan called as Sam made to pass the lever-action to Tascha.

"Uh…okay, sure," he said, handing it over. Megan checked the chamber and loaded it expertly. Satisfied, Sam turned to Tascha patiently. She eyed the sawed-off shotgun like it was going to bite her. "All right, Tascha. This kind you break in the middle to load it, okay? And then the bullets go in here, two at a time, and then you snap it back. After that, it's easy! It's a point-click interface—just like your computer. Got it?"

Tascha nodded numbly.

"You only have two shots, remember, before you need to reload. Got it?"

Tascha nodded again.

They walked through the forest searching for the remains for what seemed like hours, but they found nothing. Not even the ghost appeared.

"Where the hell is he? Normally they are not scared of us," Dean said loudly. No one realized that MacDuff was just waiting, hidden in the trees nearby, until he saw what he needed to see. Tascha trembled in the dark forest and tripped over a protruding root right into Megan, who steadied her. It grew suddenly cold and the flashlights flickered and died, and then MacDuff appeared.

"You sinful bitch! You swore before God to love me forever and now you not only betray me, no, you are also together again with this whore of Babylon! How dare you to come back! I will kill you again! Go to hell!"

"No one's going to hell, here!" Dean shot at the ghost and it vanished, only to reappear behind Megan.

"Watch out, Megan! He's there!" Tascha screamed and fired, hitting more of Megan than the ghost with the rock salt.

"Ow! Dude!"

"Oops! Sorry, Megan, I didn't mean—" Tascha said no more because Sam shot the ghost next to her.

It was awful. Everyone shot, but Tascha never hit the ghost, but she did hit Dean once, Megan twice (at least), and Sam several times nearly.

"Dude, seriously! Stop shooting at us!" shouted Dean. Then he smiled, with an idea: "No, wait. Try to shoot us! Aim for us!"

"What? I can't shoot you guys! I don't want to kill you!" Tascha cried.

"Just try!" Dean turned to Megan with a sheepish grin as he reloaded. "Maybe she'll actually hit the ghost this time," he added quietly.

Tascha looked skeptical but shrugged and shot in the direction of Megan and hit the ghost. Dean appeared behind Tascha and whispered in her ear, "You see, I knew we could trust you. You're a crack shot."

It was hard to see in the dark forest without flashlights. And then, it happened. Tascha got lost in the woods. She stood alone in an open space and had no shells left. "Um. Guys? Where are you? Megan? Sam? Dean? Please?" Tascha whispered.

"No, they are not here. It's just you and me."

Tascha turned around and looked terrified at MacDuff and just knew that she was going to die here, alone, and in a horrible way.

"Son of a bitch! Go back where you came from!"

A shot rang out and Tascha fainted.

"Sam, are you there? I found her. No, she is not dead." Dean spoke into his phone while he helped Tascha to recover. "Are you okay?" he asked her. Tascha was unable to answer, but she nodded. Then he turned his attention to the phone again.

_Yeah we're here. Dean, there is nothing here. We checked the whole place where he killed the women, but it is clean. There are no remains here!_ Sam's voice came muffled through the speaker of Dean's phone.

"What do you mean, there are no remains?"

_There is nothing here except trees. _

"Yeah, I friggen know there are trees, it's a friggen forest, dude!" Dean shot the ghost several times and tried to keep Tascha out of his way. "Is there anything else abnormal in the forest?"

_No, I am telling you this is a normal forest with big and small normal trees and that's it!_

"Oh, yeah, come, on, I get it! There are trees! Big and small!"

Tascha suddenly asked, "Dean, is there an area where all the trees look the same? I mean, is there a part where the trees actually look abnormal?"

Dean looked confused, but he asked Sam: "Are there any trees that look abnormal?" Dean listened to Sam's reply and repeated it to Tascha. "Yeah. Why?"

"In blood there is iron. This can poison the soil. Burn the one sick-looking treeeeeeeee!" her speech turned into a scream as MacDuff finally caught her.

"Now it's time to send you back to your whore!" MacDuff lifted a knife to smite her. It was an awful moment. Tascha was sure she was going to die. Dean was unable to reach her because MacDuff lifted her up in a tree so that they would remain undisturbed. The second before MacDuff pushed the knife into her heart he screamed and started burning and vanished.

Tascha fell down the tree. Dean ran to her and asked, "How did you know MacDuff bled in that area, and the thing with the trees?"

"I wasn't sure, but I just thought normally you fight back and hurt your attacker, and the tree was simple: the iron of the blood is kind of poisonous to the trees, so the one that he bled on would be smaller and sick. Is it over? I don't have to die?" Tascha dared to hope.

"No, you won't die," Dean reassured her, helping her up and looking at her curiously to see if she had any visible injuries. Tascha was so happy that she kissed Dean. Dean did not complain. This was the situation when Sam and Megan found them.

"Aww, man. And to think, I was this close to switching sides for you, Tascha. Hur hur hur," Megan joked, elbowing Sam in his side. Tascha blushed and jumped away from Dean. This made Megan just smile even brighter.

Back in the car they found themselves finally able to leave the road. They drove to a nearby motel and checked in for the night. Tascha and Megan were so tired and relieved that they fell asleep immediately.

The next morning Dean and Sam entered the Diner that was across the street of the Motel, when they saw this time the two girls arguing with each other. When the boys were close enough they understood the whispers of Megan and Tascha.

"What the hell will you tell your Mom? And what about your dreams, the Marine biology? You can't mean that for reals!" Megan sounded really angry and shocked.

"I don't know. I don't know. Okay? All I know is that I can help and I wanna help. I studied Marine biology to save the world, but I start to think no one can save the world from the something new, something that really helps."

Megan looked worriedly at Tascha, "Are you sure you want to do this for this reason? I mean — Dean!"

"What? NO he has nothing—" Tascha turned around in shock when she saw Megan's grinning face. "Oh. Hi guys," said Tascha nervously. "I wanted to ask you something."

"No, she doesn't!"

"Shut up, Megan! Guys, I was thinking and I know I could have been braver last night, but I can change. So do you need help? I mean, I wanna be a hunter. I wanna pick up where other hunters left of. Saving people hunting things."

"Why the hell do you want this life? There is nothing glamorous about it." Even though Dean said this with a cool look in his eyes, he sounded nearly a little sad.

"To be a hunter means to cut off all connections to friends and family. They wouldn't understand." Sam looked worriedly at Tascha as if he was thinking, "Maybe she hit her head yesterday and should see a doctor!"

"I know all this. I know it is not glamorous. And I also know I could have another life, but I don't want this other life. At least not now. So please Sam, Dean. I can become a hunter without you, but with your help I won't die on my first hunt. I will have fun while I hunt. So please?" Tascha meant it seriously to become a hunter.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, they seemed about to say yes, even they didn't really know why. Megan had remained, since she was told to shut up, quiet, when she suddenly kind of exploded so that even other people in the diner turned to her. "DUDES!" Realizing that the whole diner was listening now she smiled apologetically and said, still earnestly: "You're kidding me, right? All three of you. Tascha, you don't really mean that. You can't want to be a hunter. Please, just please Tascha! I mean you shot me twice last night. And you only shot MacDuff because Dean tricked you!"

"That is true Tascha," said Sam carefully, thinking, "What if we show her how hard it is to be a hunter, then she will see that is not what she wants."

Sam started to think about how to explain his idea to Tascha, when Dean destroyed his plan with one of his typical crazy ideas.

"Okay, girl, when you survive tonight, I'll teach you whatever you want."

All three of them looked at Dean in shock, but he didn't look as if he would accept any disagreement.

Tascha sat the rest of the day in the sun and wrote goodbye letters to everyone. Even though Megan thought her friend had lost her marbles, she helped her with sealing the letters and addressing them.

"I still don't get what you want to tell everyone."

"That I love them, but I have to do this."

"That is just crazy, Tascha."

After sunset Tascha's test started. They all sat in a bar, where on the table sat four Tequila bottles, a huge pile of lemon slices and a saltshaker.

"Okay, the plan is easy. Each of us drinks as much Tequila as we can, and then we need to follow Sam's clues to a designated place. When we get there we find a phone number, we call the number to show who is there first. So that no one can follow the other, you'll go in a different direction than I do. Both ways are equally difficult. No cheating, and no help. Just you and your tracking abilities. So what do you say? Do you agree to this?"

"Yes!"

Megan and Sam knew this was a stupid idea. But neither of them had the energy to try to stop it.

Twenty-two Tequila shots later Tascha and Dean began their hunt for the phone number. While the two look for clues, Megan and Sam stay in the bar and wait for the phone call on the new prepaid phone. They split a bottle of whisky, finding camaraderie in the pig-headed idiocy of their respective partners. They were especially conflicted because they knew that if Tascha didn't make her way to the phone box, they would have to find her and it would be hard. She could get lost anywhere. "But what if she makes it to the phone box? Dean has to keep his promise and make a hunter out of her." Megan thought with a shudder.

_—Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done..._

"Hello?" Sam answered the phone.

"Hi, it is me. I made it. I am here!"

The trunk of the Impala is open and someone said: "We have work to do."

"…Looking back at this day I think after wards you were right. It was a totally crazy idea, but I am glad it worked. And I am even gladder, that Castiel could help with some things. Without his help it never would have worked, that I can stay here and that my family is still part of my life. But the best part is, that I can always come to visit you and you don't freak out when I tell you what's going on in my life."

"I am glad that you come every year on my birthday, so I know you are still okay. I can't believe you choose this life over the one you could have had. But even though it's crazy I think it was the right decision for you to go with Sam and Dean." Megan smiles while she looks at the pictures from the road trip she had with Tascha, which is in another world kind of famous.


End file.
